Mistakes He Made
by Princess976
Summary: Ryder messed up. He thought he was doing the right thing. Her safety meant more to him than anything but now his many excuses don't hold water and he's afraid he waited to long. He knows he hurt her heart and his own but if she'll let him, he'll kiss away his mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This pairing is severely lacking in fanfiction so this is my attempt to add a little something something to the Rynique mix. **

**Happy reading!**

**And remember, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

She was excited to finally be there. College. The chance to be exactly who she wanted to be. Being who she wanted wasn't always easy. She flitted around her dorm room putting away her things. She was the first to arrive so she chose her closet and took half of the chest of drawers. She set her laptop up and sat down to open a Skype session with two of her favorite people. She placed her call and waited until she saw the faces of her surrogate godparents.

"Mercedes, Kurt it's so good to see you." Unique said with enthusiasm.

"Hi, sweetie." Kurt waved at her.

"How are you? All settled in?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but my roommate isn't here yet. I'm still a little worried about it." Unique told them honestly.

"Don't be worried. You and her have talked and you told her about yourself. She was supportive in emails and over Skype, why would being face to face change anything?" Mercedes told her "and if it's a problem I got no problem taking her to the carpet for you."

"Thanks Mama Mercy. That makes me feel better." said Unique laughing.

"Unique, sweetie, have you seen him?" Kurt asked pointedly.

"Seen who?" Unique asked avoiding their eyes. Kurt sighed exasperated.

"You know who. Stop being difficult. Have you seen Ryder?"

"No, and I'm not looking." Unique said defiantly. Kurt would have said more but there was a knock at her door. Unique returned to her desk with her best friend Marley.

"Hi Kurt. Hi Mercedes. How's New York?" Marley asked with a smile.

"New York is fabulous as always. Are you ready for college?" Kurt asked the girl.

"Yes, I'm so excited. And I'm so happy to be here with my best friends and my boyfriend." Marley said excitedly. Mercedes latched on to the best friends comment.

"Yeah, so where are Jake and Ryder?" Mercedes asked.

"They're setting up their room. We're supposed to meet at the freshman mixer later." Unique gave Marley the side-eye.

"Who's we?" she asked as Marley tried to avoid eye contact, "Because Unique knows you don't mean you and Unique. Unique is not going anywhere with Ryder Lynn!" Unique said dramatically. Marley, Kurt, and Mercedes shared a look. Mercedes was the first to speak.

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Unique rolled her eyes before she answered.

"Right after Nationals. We talked the day after we got home. I went into the hospital right after that for my surgery. But he was mad that I was going to miss graduation."

"He was upset, but I didn't know he wasn't coming to see you while you were recuperating." Marley said apologetically. It was clear to Kurt and Mercedes that she had said this numerous times. Unique flipped her hair.

"Unique is over it. If he doesn't want to be Unique's friend then it's his loss!" Kurt raised an eyebrow before fixing his face into his patented judging you face.

"Unique, you are not over it! No one believes that. If you want to get over it, find out what the hell his problem is. But until you do you won't be over it!" Unique conceded Kurt's point but she still didn't want to talk to him. It wasn't because she didn't care about Ryder, it was actually the exact opposite. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear him apologize with that stupid endearing smile with his ridiculously broad shoulders. She just didn't want to deal with that. Kurt interrupted her musings.

"Are you listening to us Unique? Mercedes and I have to go, go to the mixer. Meet new people and have fun." both Kurt and Mercedes waved and signed off. Marley looked at Unique and smiled sweetly.

"Don't smile at me Marley Rose. You know I don't want to see Ryder. Why would you even suggest that?"

"I agree with Kurt. You need to talk to him. Avoiding him, not the answer." Marley said. "maybe there is something else going on." Marley added. Unique knew she wasn't going to win the argument so she stayed silent. Marley spun slowly around Unique's room. "Your room is nicer than mine. It smells better to."

"The only reason it smells better is because I used an entire can of air freshener and all the rooms in this dorm are the same I just added a few pictures of my friends and other little touches." Unique said with a wave of her hand.

"A few other touches," Marley said incredulously, "you call rugs, throw pillows and any other thing you think to buy from Sheets N Things a few touches?"

"Yes, we'll see what we can find for you. I'm willing to spread my fabulous any and everywhere." Unique said with a flourish of her hand. While the two girls were laughing Unique's roommate entered. The laughing girls rushed to help her with her things.

"Thank you so much." the girl said pushing her glasses onto her nose. I didn't think anyone was going to help me.

"We're roommates, of course I'd help. This is my best friend Marley Rose." Unique said introducing the two girls.

"I'm Shelley. It's nice to meet you Marley. Unique has told me a lot about you." Shelley said with a smile. Marley returned her smile. "Unique, how are you feeling?" Shelley asked averting her eyes.

"Don't be shy. The knowledge that I'm a post op transgender person is not common knowledge but I felt that it was only fair to tell my roommate. That way I wouldn't have to explain why I take estrogen. You are allowed to ask questions." Unique explained gently.

"Ok. I just didn't want to say something wrong and offend you. I watched a bunch of YouTube videos and looked at a few LGBT sites, to try to understand. I admire you and I didn't know you pre-op so to me you've always been Unique." Shelley said sweetly.

"I have been a little worried that you would tell people and I would turn into the campus freak. It's not that it's a secret. I just don't think it's anyone's business unless I decide it's their business. OK?" Unique told her roommate.

"I completely understand. I wouldn't tell because it's not my story to tell." Shelley hastened to reassure Unique. Marley looked at her watch and stood up.

"Shelley, there is a freshman mixer out in the quad. Do you want to come along with us? It'll be fun and you get to meet new people." Marley said without looking at her best friend.

"Thanks. I think I will come along as long as you don't mind a socially awkward girl who doesn't fit in anywhere except for on the Internet." Shelley said blushing slightly. Marley and Unique laughed and ushered her from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Color me surprised! I had no idea that people were as interested in this couple as I am. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Happy reading!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Once the three girls entered the quad they were surprised and not so surprised to see it was much like high school. The jocks and cheerleaders found each other and the brains gravitated to each other and everyone else just kind of fell into the middle. Marley spotted Jake and Ryder and dragged Unique who in turn pulled Shelley to a spot on the grass the boys occupied. Jake rose to his feet and kissed Marley and hugged Unique. Ryder and Marley hugged but Unique held out her hand when Ryder moved to hug her. She didn't notice the hurt that flashed across his face but Jake did. Unique introduced Shelley to the boys and they all sat on the blanket that the boys had brought along.

The university provided a BBQ dinner for the attendees that didn't count against their meal plan so everyone took advantage of the generosity. Jake had brought along his guitar and after they had eaten he started to strum a few chords. Soon Marley and Unique started to sing along. Ryder joined in and before the former New Direction members knew it they were leading an impromptu sing a long. When the song was over people cheered and went back to their separate conversations.

Ryder laughed and said, "I thought for sure a slushie was going to come from somewhere."

"Yeah me to but thankfully we're not at McKinley anymore." Marley said with a shudder remembering the 10 o'clock slushie. Shelley looked at the group of friends. She wasn't sure what they were talking about and asked.

"What's a slushie?"

"A slushie is exactly what you think it is, the jocks and cheerios at our high school thought it was funny to throw them at us." Unique explained to her. Shelley nodded in understanding.

"Oh the jocks at my high school used more traditional tactics. You know stuffing us in lockers, taking lunch money and then dumping their lunches on us and then taking our lunches.".  
Ryder shook his head and said "That shouldn't matter anymore we're supposed be acting like adults."

"Yeah, we'll see how that goes." Jake said skeptical that a few months from high school was enough to change lifelong bullies. He had met Coach Sylvester he knew that some bullies were adults but if his friends wanted to believe in the transformative power of college he'd be quiet about his thoughts. Shelley looked at her phone and stood,

"I have a Skype session with my friends. I'll see you when you get back to the room, Unique. It was nice meeting you guys." After Shelley walked away the four old friends sat in an awkward silence. Jake and Marley waited for their respective best friends to say something. Neither did and when the silence became unbearable Jake stood and held his hand out to Marley. She took it and he pulled her up and led her away. Unique watched them walk away vowing to give Miss Marley a piece of her mind the next time she saw her. She refused to look Ryder. If he wanted to talk to her he had to make the effort.

Ryder didn't know what to say to Unique. He knew she would be upset with him but he didn't think she would pretend he was a stranger.

"Unique, we need to talk." Ryder started but was promptly interupted by Unique.

"Now you know Unique's name. You couldn't be bothered to check if Unique was alive or dead and now you want to talk to Unique. Well Unique will pass on having that conversation." Ryder knew she was mad. She only talked in third person when she was really angry or someone had hurt her feelings. He realized he was the one who had made her angry and hurt her. Hurting her had never been his intention and now he didn't know how to fix it. Unique waited for him to say something, anything. When he didn't she stood to leave. Ryder seeing her intention to leave stood as well and when she turned away he grabbed her arm.

"Wait. I'm sorry but I get that you're not ready to hear that but I'll wait until you are." he kissed her on the forehead, gathered the blanket and left Unique standing alone speechless.

Jake was surprised to see Ryder sitting at his desk. He knew that meant he hadn't talked to Unique. He was frustrated with his friend, he didn't understand how Ryder was behaving. Jake had made a promise to Ryder but his inaction was forcing Jake to reevaluate that promise.

"Ryder, what are you doing?" he asked as he laid down onto his bed.

"Nothing. Getting my things ready for class." Ryder answered while going over a few things.

"Do any of those things involve talking to Unique?" Jake asked pointedly. Ryder fixed Jake with a stare that clearly told him to back off. Jake was unaffected by his friend's attempt at intimidation. He was a Puckerman after all and he didn't get intimidated he did the intimidating. Jake stared back at Ryder until Ryder looked away. "I take your lack of an answer as a no."

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Ryder said sadly. Jake rolled his eyes.

"So force the issue. I'm not dealing with you being sad every day all semester. You know we're going to see her so man up and talk to her."

"I tried. She shut me down. Then she left. I told her I was sorry and that I'd wait until she was ready to talk but I don't know when that will be." Ryder told Jake what happened after he was left alone with Unique. He didn't tell him about the forehead kiss. He didn't know what Jake would say and he didn't need a lecture. It was an innocent gesture from one friend to another. Maybe it was a little intimate but he had been through a lot with Unique and he didn't feel like it was out of line. Jake could tell there was something Ryder wasn't telling him. He decided not to pressure him because he knew that Ryder would tell him when he was ready. "I don't want to rush her, Jake. She's too important to do that to so I'll wait."

Jake nodded in understanding, "Just don't wait to long and make sure that she's not just pushing you away out of fear or whatever."

"Fear of what?" Ryder asked confused.

"Getting hurt. She thought you and her were friends and then you bailed on her. Dude, she needed her friends and you couldn't be bothered to pick up a phone. Not cool." Jake told him, "I know you asked me to not tell anyone why you didn't go see Unique but you don't seem to be working up to doing it yourself." Jake said.

"Jake, you promised." Ryder said quickly.

"I don't know what the big deal is anyway. You didn't know what to say or how to act so you just avoided altogether. Why that's a secret I'll never know." Jake told Ryder for the hundredth time. What Jake didn't know was that Ryder had lied to him.

Jake was pressuring him about his total avoidance of Unique while she was recovering and Ryder had said the first thing he could think of to get his friend off his back. The truth was now with the surgeries complete Ryder was out of excuses. He could no longer hide behind the fact that as a pre-op transgender his pursual of her would have painted a target on her and him; because now to the whole world Unique was the beautiful woman she'd always felt like on the inside. The beautiful woman he began to see when she was catfishing him.

He understood her motivations for doing that and he had forgiven her as soon as she had explained her reasons. She had just wanted someone to love her and listen to her without thinking about her being that boy who wears dresses. He realized that Katie was real and he loved her even though she wasn't in the packaging he had originally assumed she was in but to him she was just as beautiful. He hadn't told anyone about his feelings. He wasn't sure how she would take it if he told her. He knew that when she was pretending to be Katie she had feelings for him but after he had reacted the way he had it had made her guarded around him.

They had become friends and even though he had wanted more he never mentioned it. He had told himself it was because he was concerned for her safety a well as his but he knew that was secondary. The real reason was now that there weren't any real physical barriers between them and if she didn't want him it would just be because he wasn't good enough for her. He knew he wasn't but he hoped she could look past the fact that he was a dyslexic jock who barely made it to college. Then he remembered that she probably hated him and his feelings didn't matter. He didn't say anything else to Jake. He just showered and went to bed.

Unique woke up early the next morning planning her first day of class outfit hadn't gone the way she had planned the night before. Her mind continued to drift back to that forehead kiss that Ryder had given her. She didn't know what that was about but she hoped he didn't think that fixed everything. Finally deciding on a princess cut tunic leggings and boots she gathered her things and headed out to start her first official day of college. She and Marley had decided to take all of their non major classes together. When she walked into class Marley was sitting waiting for her. Marley smiled brightly at her.

"No, ma'am. No smiling that smile and thinking you are forgiven. You left me with Ryder when you knew I didn't want to talk to him." Unique said a trace of anger in her voice.

"I know you're mad but I am only trying to help. I care about you and I don't want you to give up on something that could be great cause you're scared." Marley said gently.

"Scared? Unique is not scared. I am mad. He claimed to be my friend and then he disappeared when I needed him. Excuse me if I'm not ready to trust him all over again." Unique said with a hint of tears on her lashes she brushed them away before they spilled over. She wasn't going to shed anymore tears over Ryder Lynn. Marley was going to say something else when Jake and Ryder entered the class.

She waved at them and they joined the two girls at the table they occupied in the center of the room. Jake sat next to Marley leaving Ryder to take the only seat left the one next to Unique. Unique didn't know why she was surprised that Ryder was in this class. When she and Marley had decided to take this class he had expressed an interest and she should have known he would tell Ryder. Besides it was better for Ryder to have someone in his classes that he knew to help him if he needed it. She was just thankful that he could ask Jake or Marley.

She covertly watched him take his laptop and digital recorder out of his backpack. She was glad that he had finally agreed that he could go to college even with his dyslexia. She had Sam Evans to thank for that specific kick in the pants. Thinking of Sam made her think of Mercedes and that made her smile. Ryder saw her face light up with a smile and he wished that he was the one making her smile that way. He knew that he wouldn't ever be that if he didn't work up the nerve to tell her the truth. Before he could say anything to her the professor started class and he had to give him his undivided attention. After class the four friends made their way to the dining hall for breakfast.

They discussed the class they had just attended and while they all participated in the conversation Jake and Marley noticed that Ryder and Unique avoided talking to each other directly. The couple didn't know how long they were going to be able to handle their friends behavior but they silently agreed to try to let them work it out on their own. Neither knew if that would work but they were willing to give it a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been a bit but here's the next chapter! **

**Happy reading!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

By Friday Marley and Jake were annoyed with both of their friends. Neither of them had made any kind of effort to talk to the other. Despite having all their classes together except math. Unique was taking Algebra but Ryder was taking Statistics, he had always been good at math. It was the only subject that he did well in because numbers stayed in place in his head. Jake joined his three friends at a table in the student center and put a flier down on the table. Marley picked it up and wrinkled her nose.

"What do you think?" Jake asked as he kissed Marley's cheek gesturing toward the flier.

"About this?" Marley asked holding the flier.

"What is it?" Ryder and Unique asked simultaneously. Jake smiled to himself before answering.

"A flier for a party. I thought it might be fun. My brother said college parties were awesome. I figured we could all go."

"Jake, excuse me if I don't have much faith in what your brother calls fun. He dated Kitty." Unique said skeptically.

"And after he mellowed her out, Artie started dating her. But anyway I think we should go to this party. Some guy gave me this on my way to meet you guys." Jake informed them. "I didn't come to college to just go to class. I want the full college experience."

"The full college experience? What does that even mean?" Marley asked.

"It means that I don't want to spend four years studying. That's lame." Jake said sighing, he knew it would be a challenge to convince Marley. Unique wouldn't agree to go unless Marley did and he wasn't sure about Ryder. He hadn't been much fun since they'd arrived at school. None of them had been much fun. He was just trying to loosen them all up and provide a stress relief. Of course he had a perfect way to relieve stress but Marley was still weird about him seeing her in any state of undress. He knew it was a symptom of her eating disorder so he didn't pressure her. Unique surprised Jake with her answer.

"I'm in. I didn't come to college to just sit in my dorm room on a Friday night. I spent to many nights sitting alone in high school I'm not doing that anymore."

"I just don't know if this kind of party is right for us. I'm not comfortable with all the things that go on at these kinds of parties." Marley said shaking her head. Jake sighed deeply. He knew she had made up her mind and to go without her would just start a fight. He really wanted to go but he wasn't going to do anything to cause problems in their relationship. Ryder hadn't said anything and after Marley said she was uncomfortable he knew there was no use in offering his opinion. He knew Jake would never step foot in a party that made her feel 'uncomfortable'. That word was like a trigger for Jake. Whenever she used it he always fell in line. Ryder had wanted to go to the party but he didn't want to go alone. He wanted it to be a thing he did with his best friend but by the way the conversation was going it seemed unlikely. Unique stood and pulled Marley with her.

"We will talk to you boys later." Unique winked at Jake as she led Marley away. They went back to their dorm and Unique waited for Marley to let them into her room. Once Marley was comfortably seated on her bed Unique started going through her friend's closet.

"Unique, what are you doing?" Marley asked as she watched her best friend raid her closet.

"Picking out a fierce outfit for you to wear to the party tonight." Unique said holding up a top.

"What? I'm not going. I'm not comfortable with going to this party. The things that go on at them aren't my scene." Marley said putting her clothes back into the closet.

"So you're uncomfortable with fun? Your comfort zone is your cage. And plenty of times your cage has cost you things and it's time for that to stop."

"What has it cost me?" Marley asked.

"The solo at our first shot at Nationals as New Directions because Mr. Schue couldn't trust that you wouldn't put yourself before the team. It almost cost you Jake on numerous occasions. No one is asking you to compromise your principals but we are asking you to have fun. And as your friends we don't want to have fun without you but we will." Unique said with a shrug.

"I shouldn't have to do or be anything for anyone else." Marley said stubbornly.

"Marley, no one is asking you to commit treason. It's a party! Music, dancing, fun! Don't be like this. You have no frame of reference to say you're uncomfortable. How many college parties have you been to?" Unique asked getting a little angry.

"I don't understand why we have to be a college cliché and go to wild parties. Why can't we do other things?" Marley asked folding her arms.

"We can, but why can't go to a party without having to be made to feel like we're disappointing you?" Unique said.

"That's not what's happening. Jake only wants to go because his brother told him it was cool. Why can't he decide on his own what's cool to him?" Marley said with exasperation.

"Why don't you ask him? Instead of playing stick in the mud every time something fun is suggested?" Unique said as she threw an outfit onto Marley's bed and left her best friend speechless.

* * *

Jake didn't know why Marley wanted to see him. He knew it wasn't because she had suddenly decided she wanted to go to the party. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. Surprise wasn't the look Jake expected her to have when she opened the door.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Marley asked surprise coloring her voice. Jake furrowed his brow and moved past her into the room.

"Unique text me. She said you wanted to talk me." Marley sighed and rolled her eyes. Jake eyed the clothes laying on her bed and vowed to repay Unique some way if she had convinced Marley to give this party a try. "What's with the clothes?" Jake asked pointing to the bed.

"It's nothing. And what I had to say could have waited. I don't want to fight with you." Marley said.

"I walked all the way over here. And since it looks like I've got nothing to do tonight you might as well tell me." Jake said with a sigh as he sat at her desk. "Ok. I know you want to go to this party but I don't know why. Because your brother said so is not a good enough reason for me." Marley said with a wrinkled nose.

"First thing, you don't really know my brother so I'd appreciate it if you stopped judging him. I would want to go to this party even if Puck hadn't mentioned that college parties kick ass. And he also told me that college parties are some of his best memories with Finn. The two of them went through a lot together. And Puck wasn't sure the two of them could ever get back to being best friends again but a few college parties and it was like they never missed a beat. And I thought that if a simple night of fun could fix what went wrong between them then it could only make our friendship stronger. Because of a college party my brother isn't tortured about the fact that his best friend in the whole world died and they were barely friends. Puck knows that Finn knew that he loved him like a brother and I don't appreciate you downplaying that." Jake told Marley.

He had been wanting to ask her to stop judging Puck but he knew she would try to make it seem like she wasn't judging him when Jake knew that was exactly what she was doing. Marley wasn't sure what to say next. She didn't think she was judging his brother. Granted she didn't know him that well, she didn't think saying the truth was being judgmental but she understood.

" I don't think this party is a good idea. I don't really like parties."

"How do you know? You've never really been to a real party. Whenever the New Directions had a real party outside of the choir room you always made up an excuse to skip it. And any other party at school you wouldn't go to because you said your tormentors would be there and you didn't want to be their target on weekends. You have no idea what a party is really like and I'd like you to get the stick out of your ass and find out. But I'm sure that's to much for you to do. So I'll see you tomorrow." Jake said with venom. He hadn't meant to say any of that but as he strode from her room he was glad that he had. Before he left the building he text Ryder and Unique that they were going to that party without Marley and to be ready to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter of this little story. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Unique looked at her phone and sighed. She had hoped that Marley and Jake would make up and they could go to the party and have fun. She went to her closet and pulled out her most fierce outfit. She loved Marley but she was not going to allow her friend to make her a shut in. She had spent to many nights sitting at home because she had no choice. Now that she had the choice she was choosing fun.

Ryder waited for Jake to get back to their room but as the time got later and he hadn't returned he got dressed. He wondered what had happened to make Jake decide to go to this party without Marley. He hoped they hadn't broken up but he knew they would work it out with time they always did.

Jake text both Unique and Ryder again to meet him outside Unique's building. He had scored them some alcohol. He wanted to pregame with his friends before the party. When Ryder came up to him outside Jake handed him a Coke and told him to wait for Unique to open it. Ryder agreed but looked at his friend puzzled. He didn't have long to think about Jake's odd request before he was stunned by Unique coming out the door to her dorm.

She looked beautiful. She had on black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder rouched wine color top that hugged her curves and accented everything that made her a woman. She was wearing a pair of motorcycle style boots that said bad ass and diva rolled into one. Jake whistled as she approached them and she did a slow turn and Ryder got a look at her ass and decided that her jeans were too tight and he didn't like her clothing choice no matter how good she looked. Jake handed Unique a Coke bottle and raised his now open bottle. His friends smiled and followed suit.

"To college parties and making the most out of every experience cause you never know when it's going to be your last" the three of them poured a little on to the ground and then took a drink.

"Whoo! What is this?" Unique asked as tears filled her eyes. Ryder didn't tear up but he did choke a little.

"Yeah man. That's strong." Ryder chuckled and took another drink.

"I always forget you guys are lightweights. It's just a little bit of Jack. Ok well it's a lot of Jack but what he hell, right. One night of fun isn't going to ruin your life. Don't be a buzz kill." Jake said taking another drink.

"Jake Puckerman, if you're going to be a jerk then Unique will skip this party. No one wants to be around you like this." Unique said with a wave of her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my anger out on the two of you. I won't do it again." Jake said apologetically. Unique nodded and took another smaller drink. By the time the three friends got across campus to the frat house their bottles were empty and they were way past tipsy but not quite drunk. They walked up the sidewalk and to the door and after having to flash their student ids they were admitted to their first college party.

Unique was excited. She wanted to dance so she dragged Jake to the middle of the floor. Ryder watched them with interest. Before long his attention was pulled from his dancing friends to a cute brunette who was trying to get his attention. She had danced up to him and left no room for anything between them including air. Ryder smiled down at her and began to dance with her. Jake saw the girl start to dance with Ryder and covertly checked for Unique's reaction. Just as he suspected she was jealous but Jake knew she would never admit it so he didn't bring it up.

A few songs later Jake and Unique left the dance floor to find a drink. Jake found where they were keeping the beer and returned to Unique with two. They toasted and took a drink. While they were standing there a boy with searing brown eyes and a cane approached. Jake saw him coming and assumed he wasn't coming to talk to him. Unique didn't notice him until he was standing in front of her smiling. She smiled at him and he held out his hand.

"Wanna dance?" he said with a wink. Unique glanced at Jake who nodded his head slightly. She took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. Jake's eyes followed them on the floor ready to step in if Unique looked uncomfortable but after a few moments he relaxed seeing that his friend was ok. He looked for Ryder and saw that he was shooting daggers at Unique's dance partner. Jake chuckled and went to get another beer.

When he returned to spot he noticed three things: Ryder wasn't in the same place, Unique and her new friend were unaware of anyone else, and Ryder was striding across the dance floor getting ready to make a scene. Jake put his beer down and set off to stop him before he embarrassed himself. Jake reached him just in time, he put himself in his path and wouldn't move. He instead pushed him off the dance floor and into a small room off to the side.

"What are you doing?" Ryder asked trying to get past Jake.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jake said calmly while not letting Ryder get around him.

"I was going to do what you should have." Ryder said he was getting irritated that Jake wouldn't let him pass.

"What should I have done?" Jake asked curious as to what nonsense Ryder was going to say.

"Stopped them from dancing, obviously!" Ryder said shocked that he had to tell his friend this information.

"Why?" Jake asked, he couldn't wait for his answer.

"Because Jake. What if something happens and he finds out?" Ryder said. Jake rolled his eyes.

"How Ryder? She is a fully functioning girl. He won't find out unless she tells him and I doubt she will. It's just a dance at a random party. If you want to dance with her just ask, but don't embarrass her by being a jealous non ex-boyfriend!" Jake said with a grin.

"I'm not jealous. I'm just worried. She doesn't have that much experience with boys. I don't want her to get in over her head." he explained. He was jealous but he knew Jake was right he couldn't embarrass her. She would never forgive him. They had all night he would get his dance with her, he wasn't worried.

Turns out he should have been a little worried. By the time the party ended Ryder hadn't gotten a single dance with Unique. He had filled his time dancing with the brunette from earlier but as the party was breaking up he didn't try to get her number or name. He just wanted to leave the frat house. He joined Jake by the door and waited for Unique to meet them. She was taking her sweet time about it. Ryder was dismayed when he saw Unique and the guy who had monopolized her the entire night exchange numbers.

When he kissed her Ryder deflated he wanted to be the one who gave her first kiss post op. He was angry that the honor had gone to some random at a college party. Unique joined them at the door with a smile that lit up Ryder's world but at the same time clenched his heart because he knew what put it there. The three friends walked back across campus to Unique's dormitory. When she got to her door she hugged both Jake and Ryder she waved at them after she let herself inside. Ryder watched her disappear and then he let his sadness take over. He didn't tell Jake what was wrong but he assumed his friend knew by the reassuring pat on the back he gave him.


End file.
